A TV/PC convergence device is a fully functional computer integrated with a television, providing TV viewing (via broadcast, cable, Digital Satellite, or other broadcast media) and personal computing functionality. This convergence of computer and television enables a user the combined access to both television program information and computer and Internet information.
Typically a TV/PC convergence device consists of a fully function computer including fax/modems, CD-ROM players, and media storage such as hard drives and floppy drives. The computer is interfaced with a television, often a big screen TV, with the television's NTSC interlaced signal being converted to a scan VGA signal or the computers scan VGA signal being converted to an NTSC interfaced signal. Because the TV/PC convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system, the TV/PC convergence device can, among other things, display PC applications and TV programs on a single monitor. The convergence of the personal computer and the television into a single device also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics of the computer to deliver, store and display small applications during a traditional television viewing environment. The TV/PC convergence device also changes a typical television from just a passive viewing device to a user interactive device. For example, if a user is watching a television program, the TV/PC convergence device will enable the user to download information about that particular program, such as from a web site where additional information about or related to the program might be located.
Unlike most home computers which are usually used by a single user in a somewhat private area of the home such as a study, the TV/PC convergence device is intended to be used by all members of the family and therefore will be used in a more public area of the home such as the family room and living room. This means that the TV/PC device will be also accessible to neighbors, friends, and other guests in your home. And unlike a regular television, the TV/PC convergence device, which includes a computer, will often have files containing important and confidential data which a user may not want anyone else to view or corrupt. Therefore it is very important that a user be able to prevent data files from being corrupted by restricting others from using at least a portion of the computer in the TV/PC convergence device while still allowing access to the TV mode of operation.